Truly His Countess
by WithLoveWithCadence
Summary: Elizabeth BAthory has come to Hellsing looking for work can the supposed Countess Dracula win the count's heart and truly become his countess? Rated T for future sexual content
1. Countess Elizabeth Bathory

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing characters or concepts, Kouta Hirano does

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Hellsing characters or concepts, Kouta Hirano does. Nor do I own Elizabeth Bathory, um, I guess she owned herself? Whatever, either way, I don't own her. **

The guards standing at the front gate of the Hellsing Manor looked up to see a woman in black skinny jeans, black leather boots, a dark blue halter top, and to top it all off a midnight blue, velvet coat (much like our favourite No-Life King's coat) walk up. Her wavy, light brown hair fell loosely down her back. She handed the men a letter, which had the Hellsing coat of arms on the envelope. One of men took out the letter and quickly read it. He nodded to the other guards and the gates swung open. She walked onto the Hellsing grounds. She reached the front door and rang the bell. Walter opened the door, "Countess Bathory, welcome to the Hellsing Mansion. Sir Integra is unwell tonight. She requests that you rest, for you must have had a long journey. You will be notified of your duties tomorrow evening." Walter paused to glance at his watch, then outside, "It's almost dawn. Follow me, please." He led the Countess down to the basement, past Alucard's chambers. They passed Seras as she was entering her room. They walked to the very end of the hall and stopped at the last door. Walter lead the woman into the room, whish had a black carpet covering the dingy, stone floor. The walls were painted dark blue. On one side of the room was a black, wooden wardrobe, which already contained the Countess's clothes, which had been sent before hand. On the other side lay a black coffin. The room had countless shelves, which sported make-up, hair products, candles, and a gun or two. "We do hope this meets your standards. We tried to make it according to your wishes." "No, it's perfect, thank you. But perhaps I would be able to get a desk and chair, if it's not too much trouble." She said in a soft seductive tone. "Not at all, Countess. I shall see to it right away." Walter then excused himself, and Countess Bathory prepared to sleep.


	2. Must Be Bound

Evening came and Countess Bathory was summoned to Sir Integra's office

Evening came and Countess Bathory was summoned to Sir Integra's office. She arrived and knocked on the massive oak door briskly. "Come in." She entered the office with the grace of a branch stirring in a light breeze. She stopped in front of Sir Integra's desk and waited for the knight to commence their meeting. Integra finally looked up from her paper work. "Countess Elizabeth Bathory, you came to me looking for a position in my organization. You had expressed to me in your letter about you being a vampire. I have decided that I will give you the position of a vampire hunter, as you had probably already guessed, but for that I must bind you to my family." Integra stopped for a moment and studied the woman before her. She thought about the possibilities of her and Alucard getting together. Alucard has been lonely for a while, he must crave a companion. Not one like Seras, she's more like his daughter, but a real companion, that he could confide in. Integra wondered if Alucard has ever confided in anyone. She shook her head. Now was not the time to think about such things. She continued, "Are you willing to bind yourself to my family? Keep in mind that once you do, you cannot leave until I, or one of my descendents, releases you. Do you agree to my conditions, Countess?" Elizabeth Bathory considered this offer. She desperately needed somewhere she could stay and get shelter and food. She decided she had no choice, for no other vampire hunting organization took in vampires. "I agree to your terms, Sir Hellsing. When shall we begin?" "Tonight, you are free to explore the Hellsing grounds until we are ready. I will have someone find you to let you know that we are ready. You are dismissed." Elizabeth bowed her head ever so slightly, and left.


	3. It's Time

"Is this how everything was set up, servant

"Is this how everything was set up, servant?" Integra asked. "I was tied down, master, but yes from what I saw, it was basically like this." Alucard replied. "Alright, go call her. I'm sure you can sense here aura." "Yes, master." Alucard stepped into a portal and landed in the Countess's room. _'She has a very nice room, almost like mine.'_ Alucard thought. He walked to the navy blue coffin and knocked on the lid. Elizabeth opened the coffin lid and blinked a couple of times before focusing on the man staring at her from above. "Who are you and what in God's name are you doing in my room?!" "We are ready for you now milady." "Ready? Oh!" Elizabeth said, her eyes widening. "Alright, let's go." She said in a small, unsure voice. She got up as Alucard opened the door for her. They ascended up the stairs. "Are you nervous, milady?" Alucard asked. "Yes." "What are you scared of more, the process of binding, or the consequence afterwards?" Elizabeth stopped abruptly, "I'm not scared, alright? I'm just nervous. And to answer your question; I'm nervous about the whole thing." She said and continued walking Alucard watched her go, entranced by her swaying hips. She stopped again, "Hello?! I don't know the way here. Lead the way, milord." She said with a giggle. Alucard shook his head and continued. "I don't believe we've introduced ourselves. I'm Countess Elizabeth Bathory. And you are?" Alucard mock-sighed, "What should I tell you, Countess? I have earned many names over the centuries." "Then tell me all of them." Alucard looked at Elizabeth, "Well Countess, the very first name given to me was Vladislav or Vlad. Then I named my self after my father, who was Dracul. To signify I was his son," Alucard grimaced, "I named myself Dracula. After that, for many years I was known as Count Dracula. After a while I obtained the name the 'No-Life King', or the 'Un-Life King'. After my imprisonment, I was named Alucard. That is what I'm known as these days." Alucard stopped in front a door. "This is it." Elizabeth took a few deep breaths, and then stepped into the room.


	4. Weakness

Elizabeth woke up feeling weak and restrained

Elizabeth woke up feeling weak and restrained. She tried to lift her head, but couldn't find the energy to do so. She closed her eyes. "How are you feeling Countess." Said a silky baritone voice. She couldn't find the energy to speak. "Don't bother answering, dear Countess. I know, you probably don't have the energy to talk. I didn't after I was tied to the Hellsing family." Elizabeth opened her eyes and looked at Alucard. She forced a smile. Alucard grinned back. "My servant isn't bothering you, is he Elizabeth?" Integra asked as she walked in. "Not at all, uh, master?" Elizabeth choked out uncertainly. Integra smiled. "Welcome to Hellsing, Elizabeth. You are now under my control, and will answer to me, is that understood?" Integra asked. "…" Integra gave a rare smile again, "Get some rest, Countess. Alucard will get you to your room." And with that, she left. Alucard picked up Elizabeth bridal style and teleported to her room. He lay her down in her coffin and willed two packets of medical blood. He fed Elizabeth some of his own blood before feeding the medical blood. She muttered thanks and dozed off. Alucard touched the soft, ivory skin on her neck. _'You and I are in the same boat now, my dear sweet Countess.'_ He thought as he phased into his room.


	5. A Few Reminders

Seras woke up feeling her master's gaze on her

Seras woke up feeling her master's gaze on her. "Sleeping in again and sleeping without your coffin lid, are we Police Girl?" Seras groaned as she got up then quickly mumbled an apology to her elder. Then she paused; she felt a strange presence in the manor. "So, you're not as dull as I thought you were. Yes my dear fledgling, there is another vampire in the house." "But the presence is almost as strong as yours. And it seems restrained." "That's because master has bonded another vampire to the Hellsing family." Seras looked at her master in confusion. "Come now Police Girl, we mustn't be late. My dear master is waiting for us, more specifically you, so that you can be introduced to the newest member of the Hellsing family." Seras straightened up from putting on her boots, "I'm ready master, let's go." Alucard grabbed her and sank through a portal that ended up in Integra's office. Elizabeth looked up lazily from the chair. Integra didn't glance up from her paperwork. Alucard smirked at Elizabeth's position. Her tight, dark blue skinny pants defined every muscle in her slender legs, which were spread wide open, with one draped over the arm. On top she was wearing a black halter top, with quite a bit of cleavage showing. Walter came in, trying to avoid looking at any part of Elizabeth's body, with Integra's morning tea. Integra finally looked up, "Officer Victoria, this is Countess Elizabeth Báthory. You will be introducing her to the troops." Seras nodded and turned to leave with Elizabeth close behind her. Alucard turned to leave as well "Alucard?" "Yes, my master?" "I hope this isn't necessary, but I must remind you to be kind to the Countess. She is new to all this and you must try to comfort her. After all, you've had many years of experience with this." "Of course master. Did you actually think you had to remind me?" Alucard said in a mock voice. Integra sighed, "Just get out of here, you stupid vampire." Alucard laughed like the maniac he claimed to be. "Yes master." He purred as he disappeared before the silver teapot could hit his head.


	6. Have You Met the Wild Geese?

If you all must know, I am horrible at doing accents so yeah I'm not doing Pip's accent

**If you all must know, I am horrible at doing accents so yeah I'm not doing Pip's accent.**

Elizabeth sat on her chair and closed her eyes. She was a part of this family now. She wondered how long she would be here. With the maniac vampire, the young vampire with the massive bust, and the gender-confused boss. Elizabeth opened her eyes as she heard a knock at the door. "Come in." Seras' head peeked in. "How are you feeling now, Countess?" "Much better thank you Seras. Come in, please. I have no where for you to sit, sorry dear." "It's alright, I'll just lean against the table." Elizabeth smiled at her warmly. Seras grinned back. In the entire Hellsing manor only one person smiled like that, and that was Walter. Integra never smiled, at least, not in front of her. Neither did master, unless she had somehow embarrassed herself, then he'd give his maniac grin. And the only smile she got from the men were perverted smiles. "Have you met the Wild Geese yet, Countess?" "Please call me Elizabeth, and no I haven't" "Well, would you like me to introduce you to them now? It would be better now then later, when we're on a mission." "Alright." Elizabeth said slowly.


	7. Some People or vampires Are So Nosy

Seras returned to her room quite content with the fact that she had found a friend within the walls of the Hellsing manor

Seras returned to her room quite content with the fact that she had found a friend within the walls of the Hellsing manor. She flopped on to the bed with a sigh and happily chugged down her blood. Alucard phased into the room and watched as his amusing fledgling went about her business while humming to herself. He chuckled, and his childe looked up in surprise, which resulted in her falling on face as she spun around to face her master. She turned a bright scarlet as her master's shiny riding boots came into view. "Did you need something, master?" Alucard bent down to be at eye level with Seras, "Not anything important, Police Girl, I was merely wondering what the reason for your sudden happiness is. As I said nothing too important." Seras grumbled under her breath something about being nosy, and needing privacy. Alucard caught drifts of her complaints and laughed. His fledgling had turned out to be such an amusing little girl. Seras turned from scarlet to puce as the sound of his laughter drifted through her room. She looked up again to find her master gone. She grumbled and tried to forget about her dumb master and read.

0123456789876543210

Elizabeth wandered through halls of the basement. She had been wandering for a while, bored, and unable to sleep. She doubled back to a hallway that seemed different from all the others. Elizabeth easily peered through the dark. There was a doorway at the end of the hall. Elizabeth's curiosity got the better of her. She walked down the hall, to the door. It had strange markings on it. They seemed familiar. _'Of course! They're the markings on Alucard's gloves! But why are they here? On a door? And why are they on his gloves?'_ Elizabeth put her hand on the doorknob. She slowly turned it and pushed gently. She went down the flight of stairs. There was a little pool of dried blood at her feet. "What is this place?" she wondered out loud. "A place of history." Elizabeth turned to face Integra. "I am sorry, master. I probably shouldn't be down here." "No, no, it's alright." "What did you mean that this is a place of history? What history? Who's?" "It's a story, and hopefully it will answer all of your questions. The story of Alucard and I started in this room." Elizabeth sat on the first stair and looked up at the Hellsing heir as she plunged into her story. "My father had been quite ill. I was with him until his last breath. And unfortunately, so was my good-for-nothing uncle. Uncle Richard had his eyes on the Hellsing Organization, probably since my father had took charge of it, maybe even before. After my father's death and this is literally minutes later, my uncle started planning my death. He sent his hit men after me, in my own house. I tried to make an escape to the basements through the vents. Eventually I came to this front of this room. There I was cornered by my uncle and his men. Then a voice spoke into my head, it told me it knew I didn't want to die. I figured that whoever was talking to me was in the room behind me. My father had told me before he died that Hellsing had a prized possession. Something my great-great grand father, Abraham Van Hellsing, and captured. He told me to make use of it when I needed it. So I thought that that prized possession was the voice talking to me. I decided to trust it and quickly swung the door open. I tried to run inside but fell down the stairs. There I noticed a corpse in a strait jacket sitting on the floor. All hope I had had vanished. _'This is Hellsing's prized possession?'_ I had thought to myself. I remember feeling weak, and alone. There was no one left in the world to care that I lived or died. Uncle Richard tried to shoot me, but I managed to move, so it only grazed my shoulder. Still there was blood on the floor." Integra paused to look at the little, dark reddish brown puddle. Elizabeth also averted her eyes to the little pond. Integra continued, "The corpse lapped up a little of my blood." "Alucard." Elizabeth whispered to herself. Integra smiled and gave a faint nod, "I'll save you, and myself, the gruesome parts of this tale. But I will tell you that Alucard spared mine and no one else's life that night. He recognized my blood line, and told me of his bond as servant to me and my family. Ever since then, he's been like a father, brother, and son to me. Father because he watches over me as if I were his own child. Brother because he pesters and teases me as one sibling would to another. And son because of his childishness." Integra smiled a bit at this thought. She then looked at her watch. "I think, Elizabeth, it is time that we went off to for some rest, don't you?" Elizabeth got up with a nod. She let Integra pass her, then followed her up the stairs. The countess walked with her newly obtained master to the mouth of the stairs leading up to the ground floor. Integra turned to leave. "Master, may I ask you a question?" Integra studied Elizabeth's face, as if trying to figure out what she was about to ask, "Go ahead, countess." "Do you often think about that night? Or go down to that room? Or even have nightmares?" Integra smiled, "Countess, those are three different questions, regardless if they are on the same subject." "Then answer one of them." "I find that dwelling in the past can be dangerous. Good night, Elizabeth"


End file.
